2014.03.19 - Tin Can Blues
Jocelyn didn't really hang out near the Academy of Tomorrow all that often. Honestly, walking by it could give the energy manipulator a headache at the right times of day. Too many streams of energy flying around, though the woman had learned to filter most of that stuff out from her time at Xavier's. However, she'd had cause to pick some stuff up at the bookshop, and happened to be passing by the Academy in the process. The streets here are narrow, so at peak times of the day, foot traffic could get a little bit snug. She has a plastic bag carried in one arm containing a couple books from the shop, but otherwise Jocelyn is mostly just passing through this area. She didn't know it incredibly well, but like most of the city, Jocelyn was reasonably comfortable walking around. She does pause as she comes near the Academy and looks over at it thoughtfully, mulling over a few things in her mind. ---- Julie was just stepping out of the academy slowly, in civil closes and checking that none of the people paid her attention. Casual clothes, fitting the cold weather. Lining in with the stream of people she ended not too much in front of Jocelyn, almost squeezed in between two people in the foot traffic. Over her shoulder is a sports bag, containing a few clothes, as she is on her way to the washing saloon. ---- Passing by the Academy is something that some people could be assuming is an Academy project, they would however be quite wrong. A red suit of seemingly haphazardly put together metallic junk with black stripes and a motorcycle helmet is patrolling New York City, and is now in the vicinity of the Academy of Tomorrow. The Tin Can recognizes Jocelyn, and decides to head that way, "Hello again, miss Stream." Penny hasn't noticed Julie as any entity of interest, yet. ---- Jocelyn tilts her head a little bit at Tin Can. Always an interesting sight. "Hello Tin Can," Jocelyn responds. A few people raise their eyebrows at the name Jocelyn uses for Penny, but it was the name Jocelyn had been given for the hero by the hero herself! Not that Jocelyn knew the gender, given she hadn't tried to open them up. "How's the day treating you?" She glances over at the Academy. "You know anything about this place? I pass it by every so often," the woman comments. Jocelyn was speaking conversationally, but it's perfectly possible that Julie might hear Jocelyn's question to Tin Can as well. ---- Julie stops as there... comes someone fully armored. Even on the Academy grounds no one wore THAT. There was a school uniform for a reason, even if Julie preferred to ignore it and wear her own uniform all the time and civil clothes just for leaving the grounds. Turning to the armored one she closed in a bit, noticing the last part of the question - which at least slowed her steps a bit. Just give the student of there... not the teacher assistant she was. ---- The Tin Can replies, "I do not." A very short pause before Penny's modulated, digitized and unrecognizable voice continues. "Engage in digital data collection for current location and nearby sites of interest." And the Tin Can turns on its internet connection, trying to find all public data and known rumor about the area. The helmet moves around slowly, probably in an attempt at getting more visuals on the area. "Anything of particular you think I should know, miss Stream?" ---- There's a laugh from the redhead. "No, don't worry about it. Was just curious, that's all," Jocelyn says to Tin Can casually. She notes the way the head moves, and the energy that clicks on. "Just an idle question, that's all," the woman assures Tin Can. "Though you missed my other questions. How has your day been?" She was reasonably comfortable talking to the armored person, but then again, she'd run into her before. Jocelyn does glance up as she spots Julie's slight approach. Years on the street taught you certain things, and one of them was to take note of any sudden changes in someone's movements. But Jocelyn decides that Julie doesn't seem like someone she has to worry about for the time being. ---- "It's a school. Just an ordinary private academy." Julie replied instead of the... doombot in disguise? Unless he could hack the firewalls of the academy, he'd just get the normal website of it. "Possibly one of the more expensive ones by the way, but it allows to make any degree from junior high to Phds." That would solve the question on what the building was. Besides its obfuscation screen which should get most attention away from it. ---- Penny isn't sure she buys it, but her research doesn't give any evidence to suggest otherwise. "My day has been well so far, just patrolling the city to see if there are any situations requiring my--" She pauses, and turns her head in what seems like a random direction, "Confirm identification of event of interest, track for mentions of responders." She pauses, visibly moving into a position to start moving quickly if needed, and then suddenly untenses. She continues her prior statement like this interruption wasn't there at all, "--attention." ---- "Ahh. That's why it never cropped up in my research. Pricey," Jocelyn says with a laugh as she turns to Julie. Though a school that went from junior high to PHD? That was a little unique. The woman is about to say more, possibly even introduce herself when the Tin Can looks in a particular direction. The woman glances that way briefly before turning back to the other two. "I assume something like whatever triggered that is what you're looking for," Jocelyn comments once Penny relaxes. The Tin Can did kind of look like a doombot, if she knew what one was. "Anyway, like I said. Curiosity". She shrugs casually. ---- "Ehm, is that normal for... It?" Julie asked, and she knew what a Doombot looked like. "Sounds like... I don't know." Giving the thing another look, she points to it. "What is it after all? Some knockoff Doombot or some random stuff glued together?" Sighing a bit, she eventually offers a hand to Jocelyn "By the way, Julie." ---- "The Tin Can Armor is a suit of power armor designed by the person currently wearing it, it's most certainly not a Doombot knockoff, thank you very much." Penny replies, her modulated voice still unrecognizable as anything human, but there's a harsh edge to it, a slight raise of volume. Whomever is speaking is probably feeling quite insulted, "You can call me the Tin Can. And yes, one of my systems picked up an event of interest, but it was a false positive. Had it not been a false positive, I would have left for the sake of said event." ---- "Tin Can? Wow, I never saw a less intimidating codename on the news. Maybe Asbestos Man, but to each his, right?" Julie answered, shaking the hand of Jocelyn briefly "Nice to meet you. But I have some errands to run. Maybe we'll see again." Category:Log